


Brainless in Ostania

by Lacrow



Series: Forgers' First Halloween [3]
Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Action, Anya and Franky going postal, Comedy, F/M, Halloween, Non-Graphic Violence, also someone else is there too, you can probably guess who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrow/pseuds/Lacrow
Summary: Where they were. How they got there. Why they were even there in the first place. Such questions were irrelevant when it was the end of the world. With nothing but a silenced pistol and Scruffy at her side, Anya is going to do whatever it takes to keep from joining the hungry, shambling dead that have taken the country over in the blink of an eye.
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Series: Forgers' First Halloween [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947634
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Forger Spookfest





	Brainless in Ostania

**Author's Note:**

> Spookfest fic #3 hot off the press (actually it's been chilling in my WIP's for a while but that's besides the point). Only one more week till Halloween and I got a couple more updates on the way. In the meantime, please enjoy this story courtesy of a prompt suggested by @nagy-bari over on tumblr
> 
> "[Anya and Franky fight monsters (also Daybreak is there, too)]"

Holding her silenced pistol up to her chest, Anya stuck her head out of the brush to make sure the coast was clear.

An audible gulp came from Franky at her side. As she looked left, he looked right; neither could see anything out of the ordinary. The cool rustle of autumnal leaves were all that could be heard amongst the trees. Not a soul, living or dead, made a sound besides them. With a shuddered sigh, Anya looked over to her scruffy companion and waved two fingers in front of her eyes. Fanky titled his head, and the girl repeated the gesture. This time Franky tilted his head the _other_ way, and it was at that point Anya growled in frustration.

"That means keep your eyes on me!" the girl huffed. "That's what spies do when they wanna talk without words!"

"Ah...right," Franky nodded. He knew that, it's just he didn't think _she_ knew that. Honestly, what was Twilight teaching her? "My mistake."

Anya nodded back firmly. She looked out one more time before they made their mad dash to the structure positioned about a hundred yards out in front of them; it was barely fortified, but was still a better option than the bush the two of them currently hid in. A temporary shelter that afforded them no protection from the walking hordes of undead...they were sitting ducks out there. Anya clenched her teeth as she readied her pistol. The only way to get over there was to start running and fast, but that was easier said than done.

Especially since they weren't the only ones out there anymore.

Anya gasped. She'd barely caught herself; her feet had already started to move forward before stopping completely at the terrible sight before her and Franky. A small corpse, no taller than Franky, shuffled out in front of the bush. Immediately the pair covered their mouths to muffle their screams. They stayed as quiet as they could, a task more difficult than it sounded. The undead ghoul stared into empty air as it scanned its surroundings slowly. It, like all the others, was not a fast or quick-witted creature. It was, however, relentless.

Thankfully, they were also dumb. Such as the fate of a creature without a brain, Anya supposed. Without giving enough time to properly scan its surroundings, the zombie lurched forward and meandered its way elsewhere. As slowly as it came, it was gone, and afforded Anya and Franky the chance to finally make a break for it. The pair looked at each other stiffly.

"Ready, kid?" Franky asked nervously.

"Uh huh," Anya nodded right away. She was lying.

With one final look, the rag-tag pair disembarked. The bush rustled as they ran for the fort, and the sound immediately notified the zombie of their presence. Luckily it was slow and stiff; before the creature even had time to turn around they were already halfway to the fort. Unfortunately for them, however, it wasn't the only zombie they needed to worry about. To Anya and Franky's horror, there were others along their route. Where had they come from!? Anya had scoped the place out for so long, she was sure there was only one zombie! Why couldn't she be tall and see everything like papa!?

"AHHHHH!" Anya screeched as she held up her silenced pistol and let loose. Immediately a zombie fell over, dead again.

Franky did the same. Anya wasn't sure where he got his gun from. He didn't have one a second ago; either way, at least he was a good shot with it. He pointed it effortlessly at a zombie and felled it. A moment later he and Anya hopped over the fresh corpse and continued their marathon run. Every second seemed to bring another zombie out of the woodwork. They came out of nowhere. Every time Anya turned around there were more zombies where a second ago there were none. Was this the work of some kind of heck-ro-mancer or something?

Anya and Franky continued to dispatch the undead while running as fast as they could. Upon approaching the fort, they came to a wall of the mindless creatures. With not enough time nor bullets to take them all down at once, Franky took action. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out...a grenade! Exactly how long he'd been holding onto that, Anya had no idea; he could have at least told her he had one on him for safety reasons! Regardless, it wasn't his for long. He pulled the pin out with his teeth and chucked it at the zombies.

An explosion soon rocked the open field. Still-moving arms and walking-legs rained down all around them, but Anya and Franky were undeterred. The path was open to them now, and they took it. With nothing to stop them from entering the fort, Franky picked up and tossed his smaller counterpart onto the platform that was the entrance. She scrambled and tried to help him up, but she was too little to actually do anything. Her green eyes twisted in horror as Franky tried to pull himself up, but was soon caught by the hands of grasping undead.

"SCRUFFY!" Anya cried out. She reached her hand out to him, but he swatted her hand away.

"Sorry kid...!" Franky ducked his head. He struggled to break free, but knew his fate. "You gotta go on without me!"

More zombie hands came to grab hold of him. Frank turned around and shot a couple of them with his pistol, but there were just too many of them. His coattail was soon ripped to shreds as the horde pulled him in, and with the last of his strength he kicked in vain to at least knock a couple of zombies down. Anya reached out for him desperately; she was just a little girl, she couldn't survive the apocalypse without him! Tears filled her eyes as she cried out for scruffy, and for a moment the world seemed to stop.

All hope seemed lost. That is, until someone's voice rang out over the writhing undead.

 _"I'll be damned if I let two Ostanian children be swallowed up by vicious zombies!"_ A man. Big, by the sound of him.

Anya looked up. At the same time, a swirling mass came to meet the horde. A beige maelstrom swept through the zombies and made short work of them, just as Franky was about to completely give up hope. In one foul swoop, dozens of the ghouls were reduced to chopped bits. Franky and Anya froze. They creaked their heads to gaze at the man who'd achieved the impossible, a stranger with blonde hair and amber eyes. He was even taller than papa, and he bowed his head so neither could get a good look at his face. Anya could tell he had fuzz on his chin, though.

"Who are you?" Anya and Franky asked in unison. They gazed in awe at their savior.

"Me? Oh, nobody important..." The man spun around and flashed a heroic sneer. "...Just the greatest spy in the world! The one and only, Daybreak!"

The duo blinked. It was silent for a moment; even the zombies seemed to pause at the man's confident declaration. Franky adjusted his glasses and tried to see if he could recognize the man from WISE's roster, but no dice. Meanwhile, Anya stared at the man flatly before narrowing her eyes. There was no way this guy was a better spy than her papa. A crackle came as she tried to glean his mind for information, but...found it completely empty. She tried again and nothing. Either he really was the best spy in the world, or he was just as brainless as the zombies.

Anya supposed it didn't really matter, so long as he was there to help. "Quick, get inside the fort!"

Franky and Daybreak looked at each other. They then glanced around them to find the zombies on the move again, all creeping towards them menacingly. Without a word between them, both men hopped up onto the platform to join Anya and momentarily escape the ghoulish jaws surrounding them. The fort offered only minimal protection; the zombies couldn't climb up, but it wasn't high enough to evade them completely. They had to watch their feet, lest the zombies snatch up their ankles like they had done to Franky previously.

"What do we do now?" Franky shuddered. He glanced at the quickly growing sea of zombies and balked.

"We make our final stand, son!" Daybreak smirked. He cracked his knuckles enthusiastically as Franky glanced flatly at him.

"...You do know that I'm a grown man, right?" Franky's eyes narrowed when the self-proclaimed greatest spy in the world simply laughed.

"That's the spirit, kid!" Daybreak commended, while at the same time Franky struggled to keep from pointing his gun at him. "Think big, I always say!"

Ignoring both of them, Anya scanned the horde as it swelled; she had no idea where they'd all come from, but supposed that wasn't important right now. It was as the man called Daybreak had said, they needed to make their final stand. Anya gulped and slowly raised her silenced pistol. She thought about what mama and papa would do in her situation. Knowing them, they'd use all of their skills and dispatch all the zombies handedly. Anya steeled herself at the thought, and resolved herself to do the Forger name proud. Even at five years old, she had a job to do.

Time to kill some zombies.

" **Let's get 'em!** " she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Daybreak and Franky straightened. Not expecting the little girl to sound so confident at a time like that, they both glanced at her and found the eyes of a stone-cold killer waiting for them. The two men then looked at each other and nodded as if to confirm their mutual respect for her, and a moment later all three of them sprung into action. Anya scrambled to the very top of the fort. She closed one eye and stuck her tongue out as she took aim, and a moment later the tiny _pew_ of her pistol signaled a downed zombie as it fell to the floor.

Franky pulled out another gun (Anya had no idea where he was getting all this stuff from) and did the same. He outstretched his arms on either side and gave a primal scream as he let loose a volley of fire on the undead. Corpses fell left and right, their stiff bodies piling up as an obstacle for the other zombies to get slowed down by. Daybreak had no weapon aside from his fists. As Anya and Franky sniped from their perches, the large man did a cannonball into the swell of ghouls. He disappeared in the swarm, only to reemerge a moment later with two fists raised triumphantly in the air. Several zombies went flying immediately; more soon joined them as he threw haymakers left and right, their shambling bodies no match for the strength of his blows. A circle soon formed around him.

"Be careful!" Anya shouted over the gunfire. Another zombie fell to her as she turned her attention to Daybreak. "There's too many of them!"

The man either couldn't hear or simply didn't listen. He continued his onslaught as the circle ebbed and flowed; it would close in, only to open up again as Daybreak took out more zombies. Franky meanwhile ran out of bullets. He threw his empty guns into the crowd and, with nothing else to lose, jumped down to join the other man. Anya balked at both of them.

"This is it! Our finest hour!" Daybreak commented as he punched a corpse in the face.

Franky nodded. He raised his fists and sneered despite shaking in fear. "At least we took a few out with us!"

Anya cried out as she too ran out of bullets. The little girl mimicked Franky and threw her spent weapon away before climbing down. She was just a little girl but had no reservations about what came next; as Daybreak and Franky put their backs to one another and stared the zombies down, they both were surprised to see a little bob of pink climb down with them. Protests ignored, Anya stood against the other two and held up her little fists in solidarity. If the three of them were going out, they would do so together in a blaze of glory.

"...On the count of three!" Anya directed. Daybreak and Franky glanced over their shoulders and nodded. Sweat beaded from their brows.

"... _One_..."

Franky pushed up his glasses.

"... _Two_..."

Daybreak narrowed his eyes.

_"...Three!"_

Anya pointed her finger. **"Go!"**

All three of them rushed forward. The zombies held strong. With no fear in their ghoulish eyes, the undead watched as Franky, Anya, and Daybreak came towards them. Time seemed to slow. In all three of their panicked heads was the same thought; this was it. In a moment, they would be swallowed up by gnashing mouths and gnarled claws. Desperate grins tugged at their mouths, however. If this was the end, then so be it. At least they didn't die without a fight. They closed their eyes, readied their fists, and braced themselves for the battle's inevitable conclusion-

"- _Anya! Franky!_ " A familiar voice suddenly rang out, somehow louder than of all the zombies put together. " _We're back from running errands!_ "

The aforementioned duo blinked; eyes closed, then opened, and the horde of undead disappeared in an instant. Anya and Franky stood frozen for a moment, their fists cocked behind them ready to strike at something that was no longer there. As reality slowly sank in, both of them creaked their heads towards the entrance of...the park. Standing there were Yor and Loid, both wearing coats and the latter holding onto a brown bag full of groceries. Behind the former zombie slayers, several kids climbed up and down the playground that moments ago had been their fort.

"Did you two have fun at the park?" Yor beamed brightly at her daughter as the little girl waved back.

"Yeah, me and scruffy were just killing the hordes of the undead!" Anya called back to them from afar. Loid's eye twitched a little.

"Franky, when I asked you to watch Anya, this isn't quite what I had in mind..." he sighed. The last thing he needed was Anya getting any more violent ideas.

The scruffy man grinned and scratched the back of his head. He snickered a little at Twilight's exasperation, not knowing about the incident with the fork. "Ah, come on, Loid! It's almost Halloween!"

Loid shook his head judgingly. He knew Franky was a terrible influence on his daughter, but if given the choice of having him watch Anya or taking her along on a full day of running errands he would gladly choose the former. At least the two of them had stuck to the park and hadn't gone on any crazy adventures, and Loid supposed he should be thankful for that much. Besides, something else caught his attention and made him forget all about Anya's little zombie game almost immediately. The other person, the man standing beside his friend and daughter, made Loid gape.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here!?" he pointed to Daybreak as the man spun around and dusted himself off.

The tall man adjusted his hat and smiled with an annoying charm. "Hm? Do I know you, stranger?"

Loid flinched. Right. Of course he wouldn't recognize him. He was in disguise the last time they met at Eden. "Er, no. I uh, suppose not. My mistake..."

"Well, to answer your question, I noticed these children were in a bit of a pickle, so I thought to myself, ' _Daybreak, you should really go in and save the day.'_ And I did!"

Daybreak threw his head back and chuckled at his own act of civic charity, while at the same time failing to notice Franky's death glare and Loid's hard-boiled stare. Anya was a bit too far away to glean why papa disliked the man that had come to play with her and Franky, though she could tell by his face that something about him got under his skin. At least he was really good at killing zombies, Anya mused. That made him okay in her book, or at least it would have if not for the fact that, once Daybreak ceased his laughter, his eyes zeroed in on something in front of him.

"Ah, but where are my manners!" the man exclaimed. He rubbed his nose and gave a wink. "Who on earth this lovely lady standing before me?"

Anya blinked and missed it. In an instant, Daybreak zoomed from his spot next to her and Franky and materialized a moment later in front of mama. She seemed just as caught off-guard as Anya, and her eyes grew wide with confusion as a pair of rough hands scooped up her own. The man stared down at her with the most sultry gaze he could muster, though it went over Yor's head for the most part.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he purred, tilting his hat a bit towards her. "The name's Daybreak. Greatest spy in Ostania, perhaps even the world!"

Yor's face grew a little red; less out of embarrassment, and more to do with the fact that she had no idea how to respond. "Uh...a spy...?"

"Yes, indeed! Undercover agent extraordinaire! I'm well versed in many things; hand-to-hand combat, skulking, _wooing women-_ "

Before Daybreak could open his mouth to say anything more, another pair of hands came around to grab Yor. The sound of groceries hitting the floor were accompanied by Loid snatching his wife away by her shoulders, and the latter's eyes got even wider (if that were even possible). Yor's face turned a shade of red not afforded to Daybreak's advances as her husband put himself between her and the man.

"Get your hands off my wife!" Loid snapped. He bore his teeth like a dog at its limit, and Daybreak's smile faltered. "And stop hanging around my daughter!"

"Hmm, I sense some hostility," Daybreak nodded. He closed his eyes as if deep in thought, and the gesture only pissed off Loid more. "Y'know what? I think I should take my leave!"

With another wink to Mrs. Forger, Daybreak saluted she and her husband before doing an unnecessary back-flip. Yor remained frozen as Loid continued to grip her shoulders, while he meanwhile stared loathsomely at his rival's exit. Daybreak promised a return as he boisterously somersaulted off into the distance, his laughs echoing before eventually fading as he disappeared behind the bushes and tree. Where he went exactly, Loid had no idea. All he cared about was the oaf was gone, though he had a sinking feeling Daybreak meant it when he said he'd be back.

"We're leaving," Loid growled evenly. His eye continued to twitch, and Anya knew better than to argue with him.

Franky took the hint, too. He gathered Anya's backpack of snacks as she ran to her mama and papa. The latter finally released his grip on the former, though Yor remained a hot mess even after he started to make his way towards the exit. Yor hid her face as Anya laced her little fingers with mama's and the two of them followed papa. Franky brought up the rear; it ended up taking him a bit longer to catch up as he was the only one to realize there was still a whole bag of groceries on the floor. In a quick scramble he picked it all up and yelped for the Forgers to wait up for him.

And just like that, with the park quickly disappearing behind them, the zombie apocalypse was no more.

Were it not for the efforts of three brave souls who put their lives on the line for the good of humanity, _who knows what could have happened._

**Author's Note:**

> Next fic is the last one in the series. Keep your eyes peeled for that one coming soon, and thank you for reading!


End file.
